Mixed Love
by Ahhlemae
Summary: Hinata Hyuga upset over her father'a decisions, controlling her life. Running away from her troubles, Hinata has found herself living with the Akatsuki and also finding love from these S-rank criminals
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfic and I'm just so nervous because I'm not that great of a writer. Anyways, im thinking of continuing this with additional chapters. Since I have most of it all planned out. Please let me know what you think of it by leaving a review :***

Lets begin:

Tears formed, falling out of her pale lavender eyes, Hinata jumping from one branch to another feeling her legs grow weaker each time she landed, as for she had been running for nearly 5 hours. Taking another leap. She had missed the branch completely. Seeing where she would fall, a slender boy about her age would be the target.

Crashing into him, Hinata had passed out not really knowing if she had hit him or a tree as it felt like hard wood from the touch.  
Starting to regain her consciousness, she spotted a figure standing above with slightly red hair.

"..G..Gaara-san..?" she mumbled as her vision started to clear.

*sigh* coming from the boy. "Why in Kami's mind would make you believe I'm that loser Kazekage," with a blank expression on his face.

"..ah.. f-forgive me.. " as she saw that he had much softer and delicate eyes than Gaara did.

With the same face as before, he asked, "Now why would a tender little girl like you be out here in the forest for?"

**FLASHBACK**

_"B-But father.." poking her index fingers together.  
_

_"But nothing Hinata! You were born into this clan because of me and you'll do as I say, you ungrateful girl!"  
_

_Choking back on her words, she softly said, "...Neji-chan is my cousin.. and my closest friend.. I love him, but as family.. I don't want to m.."  
_

_"ENOUGH! I don't care about what you want. You are to marry Neji-san because you are too weak and pathetic to lead the clan as head on your own!" - "Why couldn't Hanabi be my first born," he quietly said under his breathe._

**END FLASHBACK**

Holding back her tears, trying to answer his question, Hinata let out a little yelp with few drops of tears before saying, "I.. I ran away from home.."

Watching as more tears began to fall from her face dropping down to the ground, the red head held out his hand to help her up.  
Grasping onto his hand, it felt cold and hard & before she could let go, he lifted her and carried her bridal style running of further into the forest.

Stopping at a river, red boy placed her down at the edge and told her to get cleaned up while walking 20 feet away behind a boulder giving her some privacy to wash up.

Waiting 15 minutes, he had gotten back up to get Hinata. As he walked back, he spotted her stepping out of the river drying off, finding that she had a quite large bust for a tiny girl. Trying to hid a smirk coming on his face Hinata had rushed herself into her clothes when she saw him watching.

"I.. um.. thank you for helping me.." staring at the floor blushing, "..and I am sorry.. for falling on.. you. I hope I didn't injure you.."

"I'm not one to worry about being injured by a petite girl like you, as for I don't get hurt easily," he replied knocking on his body showing her that he was made out of wood.

Surprised as she was, she hadn't noticed his cloak before.  
'Black cloak with red clouds' "Akatsuki!" She shouted in her head.

"Again.. arigato.. but I must get going now!" trying to rush away from him.

"Do you even know where you're going? And I didn't even get a name," tilting his head waiting for her to answer.  
Her pale eyes widened realizing she had no where to go and had no clue to where she was.

"I-I don't know.." shyly looking at her feet from embarrassment.  
Holding out his hand again he simply said, "Come with me. By the way, you still didn't tell me your name."

"..Hyuga, Hinata," grabbing a hold of his hand.

"Ah. Hyuga, the byakugan clan" he said staring at her eyes.

"I'm Sasori if you were wondering"  
Walking back into the forest a few hours had passed in silence until they stopped at a fairly large tree.

Sasori made a few hand signs and a door had opened at the tree trunk. He led the way in as she followed closely hoping not to lose sight of him. They had entered into what seemed like a large living room with a TV and 3 couches.

Wondering how many people lived here considering why they had 3 lengthy couches there. Hinata still following Sasori walked in the kitchen surprised to see other Akatsuki members arguing at the table.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU ONCE KAKUZU SEWS MY ARM BACK ON!" One of them shouted.

"Tobi's sorry! Tobi's a good boy, Tobi didn't mean to cut off your arm!" Another had said hiding behind what looks to be like an older version of Sasuke.

The one wearing an orange mask spotted Hinata from behind Sasori and shouted,

"Tobi sees a pretty girl, who is this pretty girl Sasori?"

At that moment, everyone stops arguing and all eyes are on Hinata. The sight of everyone had made her nervous when she walked in the room. Now that they were watching her, her face had turned as red as Sasori's hair and she fainted. Almost falling on the ground, a blonde haired boy walked in and caught Hinata before she could fall.

Hinata immediately woke up at the feeling of wetness on her arms, it was like there were tongues licking her. Feeling it, she jumped up looking at the person who caught her had two tongues coming out of his hands.

The blonde yelling, "AH sorry girly!'

"Deidera, put your nasty tongues away," a voice coming from the corner.

"Who is this girl anyways?" he said.  
"Yeah who the fuck is this?" a man with slick back grey hair shouted.  
"Tobi wants to know too!" Of course coming from Tobi.

Now everyone was back to yelling again, but for a different reason.

"H-Hinata... Hyuga.."

With that, they quietly stared at her again. Almost fainting again, the one that looked like Sasuke smiled at her and just as she was going to fall over Sasori shook her to keep her up.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi. I believe you were in the same academy class as my younger brother Sasuke," giving her another smile almost making her pass out. "Why would a heiress to be head of her clan be out of the village with Mr. Pinocchio here? "

" I w-was out in the forest.. an I crashed into.. Pino.. Sasori!" Hinata replied starting to tear up as she almost called Sasori, Pinocchio.

"Uchiha! You're going to kill her especially if you keep smiling! AND SINCE WHEN DID YOU START SMILING!?" Coming from Kakazu, she guessed as he was sewing the grey hair guy his arms back on.

Leaning in close to Hinata's face, Itachi stated, " Hinata doesn't mind, do you Hina-chan?"

"I-i.." before finishing her sentence, Itachi pressed his lips onto hers without a second thought.

End of Chapter 1

**Thank you for those who read all the way down. I'm hoping to publish next chapter by the end of the week this week. Leave a review so I can add in what is needed to be better and how I can liven the story up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I couldn't help but post this chapter a bit early haha. I spent most of my day thinking about how I could change it up a bit from what I previously wanted. Anyways, here's chapter 2 for you! :)**

**And this one is longer because I couldn't stop writing. **

Recap:  
_Leaning in close to Hinata's face, Itachi stated, " Hinata doesn't mind, do you Hina-chan?"_

_"I-i.." before finishing her sentence, Itachi pressed his lips onto hers without a second thought._

Sasori glared at Itachi while tugging on Hinata's arm to pull her back from him. The rest of the other Akatsuki members had walked in just in time to see what had happened and not surprised by Itachi's "ways with the ladies."

"Well then, what are we going to do with this heiress here?" Kisame, Itachi's partner asked.

"We can always bargain with the Hyuga clan to get some cash in exchange for the girl since she is important to them," exclaimed Kakuzu

"That's not a bad idea," said Sasori as he stared blankly at Hinata.

"M-my father would.. not agree to it, he d-doesn't want me.. to be head of the clan…" Muttered Hinata as tears began to slide down her cheek.

A man standing at the door that split the kitchen and a long hallway blurted out, "What kind of father wouldn't want their own daughter back?"

"He.. thinks… I-I am a disappointment.. and f-failure to the clan.." she barely manages to answer.

"That is some fucked up shit!" Hidan shouted.

Thinking to herself, Hinata wondered what would her father would do now that she has ran away from home so she wouldn't have to marry Neji. 'He'd probably just disown her and make Hanabi, her younger sister, the head of the Hyuga clan.'

"Can we keep her?" Tobi asked.

"We can use her Byakugan to our benefit, so we'll keep her here." the man at the door replied.

Hinata was actually glad that they had wanted her to stay. At home she felt like everyone was pushing her away and that she was so worthless.

"Konan will you show her a room?"

A women with blue violet hair walked up to Hinata. Putting out her hand gesturing her to hold it so she could lead her to a room for her. Walking pass many rooms that seemed to be bedrooms for the other Akatsuki members, Konan entered a room with a sign that said "Itachi".  
'Was I staying in Itachi's room?" She thought.

Walking through, opening the bathroom door, there was another door. It was an extra room connected to Itachi's but the only way through was the bathroom.

"This will be your room for the next couple weeks until we manage to make space for you to stay," Konan said sweetly as if she was a mother talking to her child.

Once Konan left, Hinata laid on the bed which was the only thing in the room. Drifting off, she thought about the Leaf Village and everything she had left behind to run away.

**Meanwhile In Konohagakure**

"HINATA IS GONE!" Hanabi shouted not missing a persons ear to hear that her sister is gone.

It had been 6 hours since she ran off and no one knew where she was.

Neji running to where Hanabi was activated his Byakugan. There was no sign of Hinata in the Hyuga estate. Worrying about her, he went to tell the Hokage that she was missing. Lady Hokage had sent a team of ANBU to search the whole town and ask around for any information about where she could be.

"I saw her leave the village a few hours ago. She was running and crying. I didn't think it was a big deal," a villager stated.

Hearing this, Lady Tsunade had Team Kakashi to look for Hinata out the gates of Konoha.

"Why would Hinata run out of the village? Why was she crying? It doesn't make sense, she would never leave without telling anyone?" confused Naruto was asking.

Kakashi answering him, "Hinata is the only one that can answer that right now, but as we search, Lady Tsunade is going to ask her father if anything seemed off about her."

**Back In The Akatsuki Hideout**

"HINATA! HINATA! Come play with Tobi!" Tobi referring to himself in a 3rd person as always.

Hinata put away a bottle of sand she had held in her hand while she was laying in bed. Tobi came and brought her to the living room with 3 couches. He began to swing her around singing Ring Around The Rosy. Hinata was amused by the childish way Tobi acts and how the energy changes with him in the room. She began to sing with him over and over again. Not knowing there were others in the room as well until she heard a giggle coming from Deidara, who happened to look a lot like her friend Ino.

"Ok that's enough playing around, let's go train now Hinata, un," Deidara stopping them.

"Train?" as if she never heard the word before.

"Yes train. You're going to be staying with us and you're going to be a member of the Akatsuki, so you have to train, un."

She was still confused, but not at training, but at the idea of being a member of the Akatsuki. Was she good enough to be one? What if they think she's a horrible kunoichi and ends up just killing her?

"Let's see what you got, un." Throwing many shurikens and kunai in her direction.

Of course, Hinata blocked many of them off with her chakra needles and Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms.

"Not bad, but let's see how to block this one, un," running towards her to land a direct attack.

Much to his surprise, two lion heads appeared on her fists as she struck his abdomen.

Gasping for air, Hinata activated her Byakugan to find 2 of Deidara's ribs broken. Kakuzu standing out in the corner watching them began to laugh at the pain Deidara was in.

Kakuzu still laughing, " that's what happens when you spar with someone that's way better than you, man!"

Adding on, he said, "Pein is looking for you by the way Hinata-san. He's in the main meeting room down pass the kitchen."

"H-hai," she replied. Walking off to find the room, she overhears Pein and Itachi talking.

"The Five-Tails' Jinchuuriki was killed in the process of capturing him."

"There's no saying when and if the Five-Tails will appear again. We have the three and seven-tails sealed in the Gedo statue, which the One and two-tails are being captured at this moment."

"Two-tails Jinchuuriki has been captured and is on the way, we got word from Hidan an hour ago."

"Okay, stop the mission to capture the one-tail until we can figure out what to do with the rest."

*Knock, Knock*

Hinata walked in hoping they didn't notice she was listening to their conversation. Nervous as always she stopped in front of Pein.

"Y-you wanted to see me…"

"Yes I wanted to see how your training was going with Deidara and if you were doing alright here & not home sick," Pein spoke.

Hinata tilting her head down, "..well.. D-Deidara-chan has t-two broken ribs from my lion fists… and.. I'm doing fine.. I-I don't really miss home.."

"So Deidara was beaten down by a petite little girl," smirked Itachi.

"Well it's good to hear you're felling okay about being here. If you need anything please let me or Itachi know to make you feel at home."

Pein walked out the room leaving Hinata and Itachi.

Itachi bent down to face Hinata, " How can I help you princess?"

Blushing a cherry red, she noted, " I-I don't have.. any clothes with me.. I left them all.. In the village…"

Amused by the way Hinata gets flustered so easily, Itachi clasped on to her oversized hoodie and threw her over on to his shoulder. She felt one of his hands placed down on her butt and let out a little gasp. Itachi carried her off out of the hideout into a near by village to buy her a whole new wardrobe.

"Where could she be? Ugh what if she's injured? We have to find her Kakashi Sensei! It's been almost…" Naruto was still worrying about Hinata whereabouts that he lost track of time.

"It's alright Naruto, it's been 13 hours since the civilian saw her leave town. She's a strong kunoichi, she can take care of herself for the time being." Uttered Kakashi to reassure the team that Hinata will be fine.

The team searched for another hour until they were to report back to Tsunade. She had gotten little information about where Hinata could be from her father.

Tsunade informed team Kakashi that Hinata and her father had gotten into an argument about a family situation and she ran off. Her father didn't say much about what they were arguing about besides that it was a family matter.

Two months has passed.

"Naruto, Hiashi Hyuga has called off the search for Hinata as no progress has been made and we have no leads to where she might be. Her father feels as if we won't be able to find her anymore. So forth, our mission to search for her has been revoked…"

"I WON'T STAND FOR THIS! HINATA IS OUR FRIEND AND WE NEED TO FIND HER!" Naruto interrupted Tsunade.

" I know. And knowing you, you won't give up, so I am letting you to continue the search. But, you have other missions to do before you look for her. Remember, your missions for the village are to come before looking for hina-chan."

"Hai! Arigato Lady Tsunade!"

Hinata up at 7am was making breakfast for everyone in the Akatsuki lair. Well everyone who was awake at that time anyway.

"Thank you princess for cooking for us the pass months, un." Deidara thanked her as he hugged her from behind.

Surprised by his hug, Hinata almost dropped the plates of food before trying to place them on the table. She had learned to control blushing, yet it still came back occasionally.

Her cheeks began to turn pink but not as bright as before she replied, " it's nothing you should.. T-thank me for. You have been helping.. me train.. and I-I get a place to stay here.. so I have to.. be of some use.."

Taken over by her kindness, Deidara replied, " You're apart of the Akatsuki now, you are here to stay with us for as long as you want, Princess. Plus, you're too humble and cute so no one is willing to kick you out, un"

Pein, Kisame, Hidan, and Itachi had entered the kitchen for breakfast. Delighted to see what Hinata had made.

"I'm so glad Deidara stopped making his breakfast art. He almost blew my face off with his clay In my pancakes!" Kisame let out a sigh of relief.

"Maybe I was trying to blow your face off, un!"

Itachi and Pein started talking amongst each other not caring about what the other were talking about.

"Pein-sama, I figured that since the Gedo statue has no use to us since one of the Biiju is dead, we can use the remaining ones we have now to attack the villages and take over the 5 lands."

Pein was not glad or disappointed at that plan, "Yes, but controlling a Biiju is hard enough. The kages would surely be able to take them down with no problems."

Listening to their conversation, she politely interrupt with a smile and tapped Pein's shoulder, "You.. can have J-Jinchuurikis that are important to villages to control.. the Biiju so the kages.. will hesitate…. t-to.. attack.."

Itachi was shocked to hear such a brilliant plan by this little girl who is so shy over everything. On the look on Pein's face, he was just as shocked.

But his expression went away when he noted, " Finding a perfect Jinchuuriki is going to be touch since anyone of importance to a village would be loyal to the village and betray us if we tried to make them Jinchuurikis."

Such a great plan was of no use now that they wouldn't be able to find the perfect people to become Jinchuurikis. They were back go square one of how to use the Biiju to their advantage.

Quietly speaking, Hinata muttered just loud enough for the two of them to hear, "…maybe… I-I could be of use.. and have.. a tailed beast.. sealed inside of me…"

**Please leave a review of what you think, because I'm still shaky about how this is turning out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah sorry for not updating sooner. I seriously tried to write everyday, but I had like huge writers block and the story I had in mind kept change so I'm just winging it... Well then.. I hope you like this chapter. Haha.**

* * *

Recap:

_" Finding a perfect Jinchuuriki is going to be touch since anyone of importance to a village would be loyal to the village and betray us if we tried to make them Jinchuurikis."_

_Such a great plan was of no use now that they wouldn't be able to find the perfect people to become Jinchuurikis. They were back to square one of how to use the Bijuu to their advantage._

_Quietly speaking, Hinata muttered just loud enough for the two of them to hear, "…maybe… I-I could be of use.. and have.. a tailed beast.. sealed inside of me…"_

.

Naruto was one of the Jinchuurikis Hinata knew about. She had known the pain Naruto felt growing up with the nine-tails sealed in him. Everyone in the village despised him, they all saw him as the tailed beast rather than Naruto. Parents had forbid their children to talk or even look at him. They made him feel alone and they hated him. That made Hinata feel the pain for him, as her clan and her father had thought the same of her. She was to be head of the Hyuga Clan, yet she was no where near as perfect as her cousin Neji. Everyone had seen her as a pathetic failure. Hiashi Hyuga, her father had no love for her, he loathed Hinata as how the people of the village was to Naruto.

"HINATA! Don't be crazy!" Apparently, she wasn't quiet enough that Kisame had heard her.

"Only an idiot would fuckin' offer to be a Jinchuuriki," proclaimed Hidan.

Sasori walked in void of any emotion as always, "At least she's a cute idiot. Now what is the idiot doing?"

Glowing a pure red shade at his nonchalant comment, Hinata faced the ground hoping that she wouldn't be the one to answer him.

"Princess here has offered to become a Jinchuuriki for us," the blonde playing with clay stated.

"Hina-chan, if you don't mind, we could discuss about your proposition after your training with Itachi," retorted Pein after the commotion in the kitchen died down.

Hinata nodded and ate her breakfast in silence as she was worried she had upset Pein-sama with the ruckus that was caused by her untimely remark.

It was about 10am, the same as everyday, when Hinata and Itachi left to the training yard to work on her training. Over the past few months with the Akatsuki, her ninja skills had improved immensely. She was quiet astonished at how much she could do now with her new comrades support. Remembering how back at home she would train with her father and Neji, they never gave a damn when she did better. The only time they would noticed was when she couldn't do it. There was no motivation for her to try to do her best when no one acknowledged her improvements.

There was a quick jabbing pain in her left shoulder. Without knowing, she was struck by one of Itachi's attacks. Hinata was so focused in her train of thought, she had forgotten that she was still training. Even though she was spaced out, she managed to dodge and counter numerous strikes from him.

.

"First Sasuke, and then Hinata-San. How many more of our friends are going to leave the village?! You wouldn't leave me right, Sai?" Naruto grumbled while slurping up his ramen.

"Since lord Danzo is dead, I have no other purpose than to stay with you guys."

Naruto squinted with a pouty look on his face from Sai's reply.

It's been months since Hinata left. Not even Kakashi's hounds could get a scent of her. The only conclusion to that was that she was in another dimension or there was a barrier surrounding her location. Mostlikely there was a barrier, but you never know.

"Guys, we got a report from a village not to far from here that Hinata was spotted with a man maybe a couple years older than her. Unfortunately, the spotting was from 6 months ago.."

"What village, Sakura-chan?" Naruto wide-eyed standing up immediately after finishing his 3rd bowl of ramen.

"Don't be crazy! It was months ago. She wouldn't be in that village for so long," Sakura was sadden by her own responce, "and it was said that she was with a man, so maybe she's found someone and started a new life with him."

Now he was angry at what she just said, "You're the one that's crazy to thing such a think! Hinata would never just leave to start a new life without saying goodbye!"

Naruto stormed off out of Ichiraku Ramen with Sai following behind.

.

Pein was sitting behind his desk with a confused look on his face, "Hinata-San, why would you want to be a Jinchuuriki? And do you know how long and how much training you would go through to control the Biju? Also, aren't you attached to that lead village, how would you be able to work for us knowing you'd be attacking your home?"

She stood there, thinking about what her responses would be. But before she could speak,

"And what makes you think we would trust you to do so?" Konan walked up to stand behind Pein.

Hinata finally replied after being interrupted, "I have no attachments to that village, what do I have to be attached too? My father who disowned me? The other ninjas and kunoichis that believe I am just a nuisance to the ninja world?"

Not a stutter was found in her sentence, it was as if something snapped her to cease her stuttering. "I have been training more since I've been brought here, I have no problem in increasing my training efforts. Trusting me is something you'll have to do to believe me. I am loyal to the Akatsuki for bringing me in when I was alone."

Who was that girl just a moment ago?

"Alright, Hina-San if you're that serious about it, we will seal a tailed beast in you tomorrow morning before breakfast. For precaution, we will not hold back if you decide to betray us. Suppose you try to run, the Akatsuki will hunt you down to recapture the Biju at all costs."

"Ha-i, Pein-sama.. thank y-you," it appears Hinata's self is back and stuttering again.

.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Are you ready.. Deidara-chan..?" Hinata greeted.

"Yes, now let's go princess, un" he sputtered while grabbing a hold of her hand walking out of the hideout.

Once a week Hinata and Deidara would visit different towns and villages due to thee fact that Hinata was not allowed out the hideout by herself. And she was not yet to be assigned any missions as an Akatsuki member. But she was still happy she got to explore the many towns close by and they had given her an allowance so she could save up to spend when they went out.

"Here you go princess. I thought you might like this, un," Deidara declared as he placed a lavender necklace with the character for Lion on it around her warm delicate neck.

She giggled at the character remembering when they first sparred together. Hinata had a light flush pink on her cheeks. Her blushes had become tamed and just remained a light color rather than the blood shot red color she used to have when embarrassed.

"Thank you Deida-chan.." She mumbled as she placed a light kiss on his cheek.

.

Team 8 set out on a mission to capture two rogue ninjas that were spotted in Hacho Village.

"We can stop at an inn here. You three can go take a stroll in town while I keep an eye on those ninjas." Kurenai smiled as the three teammates walked off.

Kiba gazing over at his comrade, " Since this is the very first mission as a team, let's go to a buffet! Right Shino?"

"Yes and we will pay for you since you're the new one here, Tsuki."

Tsuki Soratano had been one of the new Chunins in Konaha. She was a very tall girl for her age. Her appearance was abundantly different from Hinata. Tsuki had short dark blonde hair that framed her round face. As for the way she acted was still different from Hinata since Tsuki was loud and friendly with almost everyone. The team had not talked about Hinata in front of Tsuki that often as they didn't want her to feel like just a replacement. They became close friends with her since she joined about a month after Hiashi called off Hinata's search.

"Thank you guys! Hopefully Kurenai will join us tomorrow for lunch!" Throwing her arms over their shoulders giving a friendly hug.

.

"Wait is it going to hurt her?"

"I really have no idea," Itachi blurted out with a semi smile.

Pein had previously removed the Two-tailed beast from the Gedo Statue in order to seal it in Hinata. Deidara had been the one to pick which Biju to use, since that cat Matatabi resembled her twin lion fist, he thought id be a perfect choice for princess.

Besides Itachi, who would be the one to preform the seal on Hinata, Pein and Konan were the only ones allowed in the massive room to control and restrain the Biju.

"It's time Hinata. We are already behind schedule, its practically noon now."

"Remember, do not let Matatabi control you. You are the Jinchuuriki, but you are not its master as well. To be one with the Biju, you must become it's friend so they do not resist and take over who you are," Pein sounded some what like a Confucius quote, Hinata thought at his lecture.

"Itachi, now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah thank you to those who left reviews, I really appreciate it. Also sorry for the long wait! I've gotten so busy since schools started again and yeah. But I'll write as much as I can so I can post a new chapter ASAP for you guys. :)**

* * *

"Why would you do this to yourself? Aren't you afraid of me?" The prodigious beast asked.

"I-I didn't know what else to do... I am greatful for their.. kindness for letting me stay and treating me.. like a real family. I wanted to repay them... A-and I'm not afraid.." Muttered Hinata.

It's been a few month now and Matatabi has been so kind. I had thought that I knew about what bijus were like, but I was wrong. The stories and books told them to be beasts that only cared for destruction and pain.

Matatabi was so causious and polite when she spoke to me. How were the stories about Biju so different from her? What else did she know that was wrong?

Everyday, Hinata trains with Tobi to control her powers and use the Biju's chakra. Despite Tobi's appearance and attitude, he seems to be a higher rank ninja than most of the other. He was hiding something.

Hinata's Training had changed since she became a Jinchuuriki. It had was much harder and intense, it also lasted much longer than before.

Standing in her formation, Hinata begins to use her twin lion fists and aims for Tobi's left shoulder. Her fist slips right through his shoulder like it was nothing. Again, she attacks with a faster pace one shot after another, still every time she makes contact with him it just goes through him.

She began to grow frustrated, now shooting chakra needles at every direction. Each needle went right through and not even one had landed on him.

"Why can't I hit him!? Everything I throw at him it can't seem to physically touch him!" Hinata was frustrated, but not as she used to be when she first started to train with Tobi.

Not once has any of her attacks actually make contact with Tobi.

Suddenly, an incredible amount of what seemed to be blue chakra flames appeared around her. At the sight of it, Tobi knew it was the two-tails cloak.

A few weeks ago, Hinata had trained with Matatabi to control her anger, hatred, and fear within her so it would better for her to use Matatabi's chakra. Even though Matatabi was the tailed beast sealed inside Hinata, they were on good terms with each other and she didn't mind being in Hinata. From the start she felt her light and gentle aurora, she was such a kind, fragile girl, but the girl was not afraid of her presence. It made Matatabi curious and wonder more about this girl.

Everyone was now outside watching the training, amused by how much Hinata had improved. Such a weak Kunoichi from the leaf village was now up to par with a few of the Akatsuki. Tobi was not very focused as they trained. Hinata's effort was meaningless since she couldn't get a hit. She charged toward Tobi with her lion fists which was slightly bigger engulfed in blue flames. At the moment of impact, he had felt nothing like she didn't attack. No time to react, Tobi felt a blow to the back of his shoulder. How? He didn't see her go behind him, he would've sensed her move. All of them surprised as Tobi, was in shock at how she managed to land a hit on Tobi.

Hinata was all worn out, her blue cloak had faded away. As tired as she was, she was excited and proud of herself. She managed to finally get Tobi after months of training.

"Tobi got hit! Tobi is injured!" Tobi was shouting as he ran to Sasori to be healed.

"How the fuck did that bitch get him?" Puzzled as he was, Hidan asked the question everyone was wondering.

"Tobi wants to know how you did that, Hinata-chan!"

Hesitating to speak, she finally had the courage, "Well... before w-we started training, I had sealed a formula on you.. I tried to attack you directly at first, but it was useless.. So after your focus on me decreased because my a-attacks were the same as always when we train... I used the lion fist directly the last time knowing it would fail to distract you. And I teleported behind you at the moment I was about to make contact with you.. Then I just took a shot as I was behind you.."

Simultaneously, everyone's jaw had dropped. As well as Tobi's, even underneath his mask it was noticeable.

Itachi was the first to regain his usual self, " I'm impressed, when did you learn a teleportation jutsu, princess?"

Nervously, Hinata answered, "...w-well 3 months ago... I snuck into Konaha.. and I found.. some scrolls about the previous hokages and few of them had information on the second Hokage's teleportation jutsu."

"Ehh!? I don't remember you leaving the hideout before?" Kisame scratched his head trying to recall a day that Hinata was gone. " And plus, it would take almost a full day to get to Konaha and back."

"I had left in the middle of the night through the east entrance.. and I actually... went there twice.. T-the first was to take the scrolls, the second was to put them back and I placed a seal in their library.. just incase I might need to go back.." Shy-fully grinning at Kisame.

"I guess it's time Pein-sama, un" Deidara nudging his elbow into Pein's side.

Pein sending a deadly glare was not fond of Deidara touching him, "Hinata-chan, we have noticed that you are gradually increasing your skills as a kunoichi and we would like to make you a formal member. Deidara and Sasori-chan have already make you our own Akatsuki cloak and a ring as well"

"I-I..." Surprised, Hinata couldn't find a word to say.

"Hey, princess," Kakuzu shouted, "you better not turn down this offer! We spent a lot if money on the damn cloak and ring!"

Still unable to speak, she thought to herself. She had no reason to say no and she already gave her oath to stay loyal to the Akatsuki.

"O-okay.. I accept.. Thank... you Pein-sama."

"Yay! Tobi hungry! Legs go out and celebrate! Kakuzu's paying!"

There was a loud slam, "TOBI SHUT UP! I'm not spending anymore money for you to go eat. There's food in the kitchen so eat there!" Kakuzu had thrown Tobi to the floor.

"Let's go princess." Itachi carried Hinata up without saying a word to the others before leaving.

They were now in a restaurant. 'It feels like I've been here before, but I don't really remember.' Hinata though to herself.

Her pale eyes widened as she figure it out. "This is... this... Yakiniku Q." Guessing they had remodeled the place, she was in a panic. They were in Konaha, in the only restaurant that all of her friends go to eat at, besides Ichiraku Ramen. "Why are we here, Itachi..!"

Smirking at her, he spoke, "I guess it's the perfect time to tell you, huh princess."

"What?"

"I love you and I want you to be my wife."

Frozen in place, Hinata couldn't believe what she just heard. Did she hear that right? What did Itachi just say?

"I'm kidding princess. The thing is, during your training with Tobi when you got injured, we used your jacket filled with your blood and sent it to the village so they'd believe you were dead."

_Still standing there with no movement, she couldn't believe they did that. Now they think I'm dead... I don't know how to feel about that.. Did anyone actually believe it? How did they handle my 'death? It's probably for the best since they already did it. Maybe that's why Itachi is so calm to take me back to Konaha. What if someone sees me though?! So many questions are running through my head now!_

"Shall we sit?" Itachi gestured to a table in the back.

Hinata nodded, still thinking.

They had ordered their food as soon as the waiter arrived since they already knew what was on the menu.

"Hina-chan, you're very beautiful." Stroking a piece of her hair back.

Hinata was blushing madly now. She had never felt her cheeks so hot like this in so long. "...thank you..."

Itachi adored the way her emotions easily showed on her face. "I'm surprised Naruto never noticed you. Even now." Moving his eyes toward a few tables down from them.

Naruto! She couldn't believe her eyes. He was there. He had been there the whole time. Even before they arrived. She could feel her body tense up, how did she not notice him when they entered the restaurant? No matter, they had to leave now, she thought.

Knowing what she was thinking. Itachi had the waiter make the food to go. They had gotten up to get the food, walking past Naruto's table on the way out the door. That was a close one, what would've happened if he noticed.

"Did you feel that?" Naruto asking Sai as he took a bite of his rice ball.

Sai shook his head not knowing what he was talking about.

Naruto felt something strange, "How do you not feel it? It's chakra, it feels familiar but it's not someone that I can picture because it's different at the same time.."

"Naruto, this chakra!" A voice coming from his head, it was nine-tails, Kurama.

"This chakra is Matatabi! She is a tailed beast. Two-tails. I though she was captured by the Akatsuki, but I know I felt her chakra here just a moment ago. Someone here is her Jinchuuriki and it's most likely someone from the Akatsuki!" Kurama shouted with anger.

Naruto was speaking to Kurama mentally, but some words slipped out of his mouth, "How are there Akatsuki here?! I didn't see anyone suspicious. There was only us, an old lady, and a weird looking couple. I would've noticed if Akatsukis were here!"

"I know what I felt, and it was Matatabi's chakra. I also felt a chakra that was surrounding with hers, I'm guessing it was her Jinchuuriki. The chakra felt familiar, it was light with a powerful glow. But I don't know whose it is."

There were Akatsukis in town and they had a tailed beast with them. Who could it be? Why can't I remember this chakra!?

"Alright, let's see how great your teleportation skill is. Take us to the hideout." Itachi stopped in front of a tree.

Nodding, Hinata shyly held onto Itachi's had. In a flash, they found them self in a bathroom. WITH TOBI!

"Ahh!" Tobi shouted as the other two opened the door to exit.

"..sorry.. Tobi-chan... You had the only seal mark I placed.. In the hideout..." Hinata faced toward the ground in embarrassment.

Pein walked and stopped in front of Hinata and Itachi. "You shouldn't have gone to Konaha to start up a commotion."

Confused at his words, Itachi replied, "we did not create a commotion there. All we did was pick up dinner."

"Zetsu overheard the nine-tails brat talking to the Hokage about Matatabi's chakra present in the town just now. They have sent out a large group of ANBU to search the town and forests to find the two-tails or it's Jinchuuriki!" Pein was not in a happy mood as he spoke.

* * *

**Also, a little note that things will be a little different from the anime/manga. Like some people will be alive and some events will already happen or not happen. **


End file.
